The Benefit of Bedroom Locks
by lazybum89
Summary: Or why Sherlock and John got an early Christmas present.
1. The Setup

Disclaimer: *sighs* I wish I owned it. I have so many interesting *coughs* situations that I could put the boys through… Sadly, I am not the owner of these wonderful characters. *goes back to my mundane life*

A/N: This is NOT associated with my story "It All Started in a Bank" or any other story. This is just a random story that just popped into my head. And with a title like this, I'm pretty sure we can all figure out where I'm going with this.

Established Relationship: John/Sherlock

**Beta:** Lady of the Shards

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Setup

"What're you doing?" asked John who was sitting in front of his laptop though he was watching Sherlock closely.

"Think John! I've just solved the case! I'm preparing for our celebration as usual," said Sherlock continuing what he was doing.

"Celebration?" echoed John, still watching Sherlock, his mouth going dry.

"Do not repeat me, John. It's tedious," said Sherlock, still continuing whatever he was doing.

John stood up suddenly and moved over to Sherlock but before he could take two steps he kicked one of Harry's toys and he remembered suddenly that someone had to pick him up but if they were going to have a 'celebration,' and they were very soon, someone needed to pick Harry up for them and there was only one person who would do it on such short notice.

John stood in front of Sherlock and said, "You need to text Mycroft."

"Ugh, John. You are ruining the mood that I am trying to set," said Sherlock.

"Let me finish. You need to text him to pick up Harry," said John and he was now sitting level with Sherlock and he moved his hand.

"Pick up Harry?" echoed Sherlock as John started to do some interesting things with his hand.

"Now who's being tedious?" asked John with a chuckle.

Sherlock scowled at him but then John did something quite unexpected with his wandering hand and the look melted off his face to be replaced by another.

"Now text Mycroft," said John, hand still busy.

Sherlock, not happy about asking his brother for anything, complied with what John was asking and texted his brother. After that unfortunate task was completed, he returned his full attention to John and their '_celebration_.'

* * *

Mycroft was in his office enjoying a nice cup of tea with Mummy, who had come down to visit, when his phone beeped with a message from Sherlock. He was surprised. He knew Sherlock was on a case and Sherlock rarely sought his assistance for anything and never willing contacted him first. He wondered for a moment if Sherlock had something terminal.

_Need assistance. Busy. Pick up Harry. – SH_

Mycroft let out a sigh. He was _not_ a babysitter as he kept reminding his brother.

"What is the matter, Mycroft?" asked Mummy as she sipped from her cup.

"Sherlock needs me to pick up Harry," said Mycroft sounding as if he would rather chop off his fingers and then gouge out his eyeballs in that order.

Mummy raised her eyebrows and said, sternly, "That is your nephew, Mycroft, and your brother."

"Mummy, do you realize the _legwork _involved in watching a child?" asked Mycroft and he was not whining. He wasn't. He was simply stating a fact.

Mummy raised her eyebrows even higher and said, "Yes. I've raised two children and I'm still watching them."

Mycroft did not scowl at his Mummy but it was a close thing. She was telling him he was behaving like a child. Obviously, Sherlock still brought out the worst in him.

"It's been a while since I've seen my grandchild. I will go with you and help relieve you of some the," Mummy looked at Mycroft with one of her patent looks, "legwork."

Mycroft could not help the relieved looked that came over his face. He hated legwork more than he did his diet and both were supposedly good for you.

"James," said Mycroft into his phone, "prepare the car."

"James?" asked Mummy after Mycroft hung up his phone. "I thought your assistant was a woman?"

"She is. She likes to change her names. This week she is going by surnames," said Mycroft as if he were just explaining why the sun was shining as he got prepared to go pick up his nephew.

"Don't forget your umbrella," said Mummy as she got ready as well.

"Never, Mummy," said Mycroft, grabbing his umbrella. He held up an arm. "Shall we?"

Mummy smiled, took her son's arm and walked with him out to the car to pick up her grandson.

They road in silence on the way to Harry's primary school, each wondering what they should do with Harry before taking him back to Baker Street. Mummy, of course, was planning to take him out for ice cream. Mycroft, however, was wondering if his brother would hate him even more if he were to drug Harry.

They pulled up in front of Harry's primary school fifteen minutes later and they both sat there for a moment before Mummy said, "Well? Aren't you going to get out of the car and get Harry?"

"Can't you?" asked Mycroft and he still was not whining to his mother. He was asking in the matter of National Security. He couldn't be seen associated with a child. Think of the danger from his enemies! He was being logical now.

"No. I'm not on the approved list of people to get Harry as I rarely come into the city. You are. I know you are. Now get out of this car and get your nephew. I'm not asking you chop off your fingers and toes," said Mummy sternly, giving him a look that Mycroft was sure all mothers learned in a school.

"Legwork," said Mycroft with disgust in his voice.

Mummy pretended she didn't hear that, letting the comment go, and said, "Don't tell Harry I'm here. Let me be a surprise."

"Yes, Mummy," said Mycroft as he got out of the car, shut the door, straightened his suit and walked into the school to get his nephew.

Mycroft checked the time and it was five minutes until Harry was due to be finished with his lessons. He went to the office and had them call the boy down to the office with his things. He could afford to miss the last five minutes just this once. Mycroft was a very busy man after all.

"Sir, we need you to prove you are who you say you are," said the secretary behind the desk.

Mycroft gave her a once over glance, deducing that she was cheating on her husband with one of the teachers here in the school by the fact that she had just taken off her wedding ring. The sorts they had watching over the youths today. Nonetheless he took out his ID and showed her. She nodded her head.

The door opened and Harry walked in.

"Uncle Mycroft! What are you doing here?" asked Harry walking over to him.

"Well that answers that question if Harry knows you," replied the secretary, smiling at them. Mycroft's lips twitched upwards as if he wanted to sneer at her as did a tick develop just above his brow that usually happened when he dealt with Sherlock. He was never doing this again for his brother as these people where idiots. In fact, Harry was changing schools first thing next week.

"Your father was busy and asked me if I could take time out of my busy schedule to pick you up," answered Mycroft, walking back over to the door to hold it open for Harry to walk in front of him.

"Did he solve the case?" asked Harry, walking out the door and heading outside.

"Hmm, he didn't say," responded Mycroft. "How do you feel about changing schools, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, Mycroft twitched minutely, they had yet to break Harry of that habit, and Harry said, "I like it here."

"Indeed," said Mycroft. They were almost at his car again.

"Are we going straight back to Baker Street?" asked Harry.

"I have another idea in mind," said Mycroft.

"What's that?" asked Harry curiously.

Mycroft's driver opened the door for them to get in, Mycroft letting Harry get in first.

"Nana!" said Harry once he spotted his grandmother sitting in the sit. He launched himself at her and hugged her.

"Harry, dear! How are you?" asked Mummy as she hugged him back.

"I'm good, Nana. How are you?" asked Harry, sounding like the perfect little gentleman, at least according to Mummy.

"I'm very well. Do get in Mycroft and shut the door," said Mummy looking at Mycroft who was still standing outside.

"Yes, Mummy," said Mycroft letting out a sigh as he got in and his driver shut the door.

"Where to sir?" asked Mycroft's driver when he was back in his seat next to James who was busy on her mobile.

"The nearest ice cream place," said Mummy.

The driver looked at Mycroft in his rearview mirror for confirmation and Mycroft nodded his head with a sigh. The driver started the car, pulled away from the curb and headed towards the nearest ice cream shop.

"Thank you, Nana," said Harry with a grin on his face. He never got ice cream this early in the day.

"You deserve it, dear," said Mummy with a wink at Harry who grinned at her. "Now tell me about school. How was it today?"

Harry launched into a very detailed explanation of what he did today in school and Mycroft, as he was mentally going over things that needed to be done when he got back to the office, wished that his own operatives could be as thorough when giving him a report when they went on missions for him. So maybe Mycroft wouldn't switch Harry's schools, just replace the secretary and the offending teacher.

They arrived at the ice cream shop fifteen minutes later, just as Harry was finishing up what he did in school. Maybe Mycroft would have Harry give his operatives lessons in how to report as well. He did it in under fifteen minutes and touched on all the important subjects. Mycroft wondered if Sherlock would let him do it.

"Let's go," said Mummy, bringing Mycroft out of his thoughts.

"Are James and Billy coming with us?" asked Harry.

Mycroft looked at Harry and asked, "How did you know their names?" One the driver was new, the last one was a, well suffice to say he was no more, and James always changed her name.

"They told me?" said Harry, making it sound more like a question than anything.

"They told you," said Mycroft flatly.

Harry nodded hesitantly, unsure.

"Don't wind him up, Mycroft," said Mummy sternly. "I heard them introduce themselves. You should pay better attention to your surroundings if you didn't hear them say it. Now, Harry, why don't we ask them."

Harry did so while Mummy was still glaring at Mycroft as if he had killed someone's puppy. Mycroft felt mildly ashamed. His Mummy certainly did have a way of making sure the power he had didn't go to his head. He wondered if she knew about the CCTVs...

Mycroft's assistant and driver were now looking at him for permission. Well, after the scolding he just got from his Mummy, how could he deny anyone ice cream? Plus, it was better to have more eyes on the lookout in case someone decided to attack while they were eating. Who knew if criminals enjoyed the deliciousness of ice cream as much as government workers?

Mycroft nodded his head and James said, her mobile not in her hands for once this week, "We'll be delighted to join you, Harry."

Harry grinned at them and started talking about what sorts of ice cream he would get, the pros and cons of each choice he had and what he could get the next time he was out for ice cream. Mycroft thought the boy was spending too much time with Sherlock if this is how he looked at deciding what flavor of ice cream he wanted and he definitely thought everyone else should not be giving him indulgent smiles. This was how it all started with Sherlock after all.

They all got out of the car and walked into the shop and ordered their ice cream. Mycroft honestly didn't want to think about how long that took, though Mummy just grinned at him. It honestly shouldn't take twenty minutes to order ice cream for one person. It really shouldn't. Mummy just looked at him with a knowing grin. He hated when she did that.

They all sat down at one table and talked. If asked later, Mycroft couldn't tell you exactly what they had talked about, but he did enjoy himself moderately. It could have gone worse after all. They could have spent another twenty minutes deciding what kind of ice cream to get.

Mummy turned to look at him, "Did Sherlock say how long Harry needed to be watched for?"

"No, just that he needed picked up," said Mycroft and he ate the last bite of his ice cream.

"Hmm, then perhaps we should take him home and make sure Sherlock and John are there to watch him," said Mummy decisively, nodding her head.

"Of course," said Mycroft, nodding his head. He would finally be free of his responsibilities of babysitter.

Harry looked slightly put out after he finished his last bite of ice, with minimal mess on his face, which wasn't bad for the four-year-old.

Thankfully Mummy cleaned him up and said, "Don't worry, Harry, I'm not leaving the city for another couple of days yet and I want to see your dads yet and have dinner with the four of you." She finished with a pointed look at Mycroft who nodded his head in agreement and looked at James who made a notation on her phone.

Harry cheered right back up after that statement and grinned at her, ice cream still on the corner of his face, which Mummy gently wiped away.

"Brilliant!" said Harry, still grinning.

After that, the five of them disposed of their garbage, left the shop, got in the car and headed towards Baker Street, Harry talking in more detail about what he learned in school.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up in front of 221B just as Mrs. Hudson was struggling to open the door as her hands were full with shopping bags.

"Billy go help her, we've got the door," said Mycroft before Mummy even had the chance.

"Yes sir," said Billy and he got out of the car and helped Mrs. Hudson with her shopping, leaving her hands free to open the door.

Mycroft opened the car door and stepped out of the car just in time to hear Mrs. Hudson thank Billy for his help.

"It's no problem," responded Billy back.

Harry had stepped out of the car by now as had Mummy and they were making their way towards Mrs. Hudson and Billy.

"Oh, Harry, dear," said Mrs. Hudson. "You're getting home kind of late from school."

"Father had Uncle Mycroft pick me up and Nana was there as a surprise," Harry informed her.

"Oh isn't that sweet! Did your father solve the case yet?" asked Mrs. Hudson, grinning at him.

At that moment, police cars pulled up to the flat and out stepped Detective Inspector Lestrade, Sergeant Donovan, Anderson and a few other officers.

Mycroft sighed and said to Lestrade as he walked over to them, "I'll take it that he's being stubborn then."

Mummy thinned her lips, a dangerous sign though for whom was uncertain. Harry, looking at them all, decided he would go up to his home, put his things away and talk to his father or dad, if they weren't too busy. They both obviously were home if Uncle Greg was coming to see them with some of the police. None of the adults noticed him slip past Mrs. Hudson who was used to Harry doing it as she didn't think anything of it as she moved for him to go past her.

Billy turned to Mrs. Hudson and said, "Would you like some help putting these away?"

"Oh aren't you a dear! Thank you. I've a got a bad hip, you know…" Mrs. Hudson continued talking leading the way into the flat with Billy following but before she got too far she said, with resignation in her voice, "You know where to go Detective Inspector and remember, those herbal soothers are just for my hip." Here she shot a glare at Anderson.

"I'll remember," said Lestrade, also giving Anderson a look who had the decency to look sheepish. "We'll stick to Sherlock and John's flat."

"Thank you, dear," said Mrs. Hudson smiling at him.

Most of them had just stepped into the hallway, when there was a large crash, muffled curses and Mycroft, fearing a toxic spill, or worse, in the upstairs apartment and just now realizing that Harry wasn't with them, hurried up the stairs, umbrella swinging dangerously, followed by Mummy, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade, leaving James, Billy, hands full of shopping, and the others to stare after them.

* * *

A/N2: This story is finished as it is just a two-shot and the final chapter will be up as soon as I give it a final read through.


	2. The Benefit of Bedroom Locks

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: See chapter 1.

Established Relationship: John/Sherlock

**Beta:** Lady of the Shards

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Benefit of Bedroom Locks

Harry walked around his home and he didn't see his dads anywhere. Usually both of them, or just his father, was sitting in the sitting room when he came home, talking to his skull or lying on the couch in his mind palace. Harry moved to the kitchen area to see if maybe his father was working on an experiment behind his dad's back in there. No. No one there.

Harry turned suddenly as he heard a sudden banging noise and what sounded like a moan from his dads' room. Harry frowned to himself. What were they doing home and still in bed? Maybe they were sick? Maybe he should check on them like they did him when he was sick?

Mind made up, he went to his dads' room and opened the door.

"Dad, are you and father – " started Harry before he cut himself off at what happened next.

John had pushed Sherlock off him at the sound of Harry's voice. Unfortunately for Sherlock, John pushed Sherlock off with so much startled force that he rolled into the nightstand beside their bed, sending multiple things crashing to the floor, along with Sherlock himself, limbs flailing.

John, ignoring what was going on with Sherlock, pulled the blanket up over himself, with some uttered curses that were muffled as he adjusted the blanket up to his chest, before he looked over at Harry, who was staring at both of them, head moving between the two of them, with his mouth opened, unsure of what was going on.

The pounding of feet on the stairs distracted John from saying anything and Sherlock quickly bounced up from the floor, shaking debris out of his hair.

"Clothes?" asked John.

"No time," said Sherlock and he got back in bed and pulled a sheet over himself, letting John keep the blanket, Harry still staring at them.

"How was school, Harry?" asked Sherlock calmly as if he wasn't just tossed on the floor and Harry had not just walked in on something incredibly private.

Harry stared at them unable to speak at what he had just witnessed, having never before seen anything like it before between his dads.

Before anything else could be spoken between the three of them, they all heard Mycroft's voice call out, "Harry!"

At that, Sherlock and John exchanged a look about what to do, coming to a plan quickly but before Sherlock could tell Harry the plan another voice called out that had Sherlock paling.

"Harry!" called out Mummy's voice.

And two more sets of voices, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, "Harry!"

Now, Sherlock and John exchanged a panic look with each other. They could get rid of one person with minimal fuss but four? It would be difficult especially as one person was Mummy.

Before they could tell Harry to be quiet, he called out to them, still looking at Sherlock and John strangely, "I'm in my dads' bedroom!"

"Harry!" said Sherlock and John, together slightly panic-stricken but before they could say or do much more than exchange another look, the door to their room opened and Mycroft, Mummy, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade burst into the room.

And then drew up short, understanding dawning on all of their faces causing Mrs. Hudson to look at them with an understanding twinkle in her eye, Lestrade in a horrified fascination but unable to look away, like he was looking at a train wreck, Mycroft had an outraged, indignant look on his face as if he couldn't believe he was forced to do legwork and babysit _their_ son while they did their mattress dance and Mummy crossed her arms and glared at Sherlock while smiling at John.

John, feeling self-conscious, pulled the blanket around him closer, feeling as if all their eyes could see through the blanket. Sherlock let his drop a few inches down his chest making Lestrade blush a little and backing out of the room a bit and making Mycroft roll his eyes a little.

"Sherlock Holmes!" said Mummy.

"Mummy," said Sherlock cautiously, the previous panic absent from his face but still being felt.

"Would you mind telling me why you have half of Scotland Yard downstairs waiting to come up here to do a fake drugs bust for information when you and John are clearly not working on the case and are doing other activities instead?" asked Mummy.

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer but John turned to look at him and said, "I thought you told Lestrade!"

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer again but before he could another person stepped into the room, a Met officer, his face shadowed by his hat, and looked around, assessing the situation. He then removed his hat to reveal Jim Moriarty.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Moriarty looked first at Sherlock, then at John and then back at Sherlock before saying, raising an eyebrow, "Who's your daddy now, Sherlock?"

John choked on air, blushing slightly while, Sherlock had a shark-like grin on his face and said, "What are you doing here, Moriarty?"

"I came for the milk," said Moriarty simply.

"Milk?" asked Sherlock, raising an eyebrow, while John tucked the blanket around him even tighter.

Moriarty nodded his head and said, "I need some for my cereal."

John, indignantly, said, "So you're the reason why we have no milk!"

Moriarty grinned at him and then said to Harry, "Hiya Harry!"

He reached out to touch him but before Sherlock or John could do anything from the bed, regardless of their state of dress, Mycroft took his umbrella and smacked his outstretched hand as Harry backed up into the safety of Mycroft for the moment.

"Do not touch my nephew," said Mycroft with a glare, a hand resting on Harry's shoulder.

Moriarty glared at him in return.

Mummy turned to look at him and said, "So you're the man who strapped my son to a bomb, terrorized my grandson and tormented my other sons."

Moriarty looked at her, grinned and said, "Yes."

Mummy looked him up and down, sniffed once and said, "I see."

Sherlock, John and Mycroft grinned while Moriarty frowned and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mummy ignored him and said to Sherlock, "The answer to my question, Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at her for a moment before he said, "An idiot could have solved it."

Lestrade sighed.

"Regardless," said Mummy, sternly, "You said you were going to help him and I expect you to give him your help before you proceed to do anything else next time. There will be no need for any more 'drugs bust' in a house that my grandson is living in. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mummy," said Sherlock with a slight pout.

"Excellent," said Mummy. She turned to Lestrade and said, "There is no need to carry out the 'drugs bust.' He will give you the information once he is decently clothed."

"Thank you, Mrs. Holmes," said Lestrade, still blushing and not looking towards the bed though he was giving Moriarty a look as if wondering whether or not he could arrest him now.

"How many times have I told you, Detective Inspector, you can call me Mummy as well. Any friend of Sherlock and John's is welcome to after all," said Mummy.

"As long as you call me, Greg, Mummy," said Lestrade, smiling at her slightly.

"Oh you boys made such a mess in here," said Mrs. Hudson as Mummy and Lestrade were talking. Everyone turned to look at her. "This nightstand is coming out of your rent."

"It was John's fault," said Sherlock.

"Don't blame me for this, Sherlock," said John.

Mrs. Hudson just shook her head and left the room followed by Lestrade who figured he had been scarred enough as it was and knowing there was not enough evidence on file to arrest Moriarty yet.

Mummy looked at Moriarty and then at Mycroft and said to Mycroft, "Don't you think you should arrest him?"

"I'd like to see you try, Iceman," said Moriarty moving towards the window and jumping out of it.

Mummy looked at Mycroft who said, "My men have been alerted."

Mummy nodded and said, "Let's leave your brother and John, your dads, Harry, to get dressed and wait in the sitting room."

Harry nodded his head and said, "But I don't understand what's going on. And why are they even undressed?"

"And you will not until you're at least seventy-five years old," said Sherlock with a pointed nod and John nodding his head in agreement, ignoring the question.

Harry looked confused while Mummy and Mycroft both looked at Sherlock and John with amused looks.

Mycroft shot his brother and John one last amused look before he lead Harry from the room and Mummy looked at them one more time and said, "I told you, Sherlock, that you would benefit from locks for the bedroom." She left before Sherlock could say anything more.

Two days later there was a locksmith installing a lock in the bedroom door at 221B.

Sherlock's phone beeped, as he watched the man install the lock, to let him know he had an incoming message from his brother.

_Happy early Christmas present from me and Mummy to you and John. Use it well. - MH_


End file.
